Love Of the Unknown
by Itachi'slover
Summary: A pretty demon girl meets a hansome vampire one dark night. But her ninja friends don't approve of her "could be fatal" choice. She must prove to her friends and herself, that she has made the correct decision.


The night was darker than it had ever been before

Love From The Unknown

The night was darker than it had ever been before. But of course that was the perfect excuse for Kitsune Rain to be out and wandering the streets of Osaka. Dressed in all black with her guns and knives concealed around her body, she silently glided along the streets, seeing faces of the vampires she knew every once in a while. They wouldn't bother her, this she knew. The demon's reputation preceded her.

But tonight was different from the others. Out of nowhere came a boy. Around her age, but he towered over her 5'5". Her hand strayed to Jewel, her pearl inlaid gun. She knew from experience that this could get messy. As he came closer, she saw that he was wearing sunglasses and had a crooked smile on his face.

Her hand faltered over Jewel's holster, simply because her first thought was "Wow… he's really cute." He also didn't seem like a vampire, weird for this time of night.

"Good day miss," he said. "Who are you?" He removed his sunglasses, the crooked smile still on his face. She raised an eyebrow. Good day? It was the middle of the night.

"I am Kitsune Rain. Who…are you?" Her hand was back on the holster of her gun. This boy would not frighten her, would not harm her in any way. So she was sufficiently surprised when he bowed and held out his hand.

"Pathos Livingstone, pleased to meet you." He was…polite. No male figure had ever been polite to her before. She could already tell that he was a sweetheart and would not pose a threat to her at all.

She took his hand softly. "Nice to meet you...Pathos." She smiled. He smiled back. Even in the dark, she could tell that he had a nice smile, and that it made him look… She sighed. No way was he going to like her at all. She was a demon, an assassin. Humans, even vampires normally would not even look at a demon "like that".

"Pathos… are you human?" She blushed, and hoped he couldn't see her in the dark. But he laughed softly and smiled again.

"What do you mean by human, my dear?"

"Oh you know…" she waved her hand carelessly. "Homo-sapien, no light or dark energies, not a vampire or demon… you know."

At the start of her sentence, he laughed, but that laugh faded when she brought up vampires.

"Sadly, by your definition, I am not human. I am a vampire." He lowered his eyes. He was ashamed, this much she could see. She touched his arm lightly.

"Pathos… its ok. I am a demon." He blushed at her soft touch, the blood rushing to his face. "Are you ok?" She seemed concerned, because well, vampires did not blush around demons. Even very pretty ones. And yes, she prided herself on being one of the pretty ones.

"Oh! Yes I'm fine," he immediately stopped blushing when she brought it up. "By the way, my dear, what do you do?"

She watched him carefully, her expression not changing now that she knew he could see her clearly.

"I am an assassin." She held her head high, proud of her job. And was unpleasantly surprised when he chuckled.

"For some reason, I can't see you killing anyone." He smiled now, happy to know this random and unexpected fact about the girl, well demon, in front of him. "And if I may ask, what persuasion of demon are you?"

She wasn't sure how to answer. He seemed sweet, but asked a lot of questions. But he was so cute, and polite, and he had intrigued her from the moment he had first spoken.

"Cat. I am a cat demon." She paused not knowing if she should say more or even ask another question.

"Ah," he nodded. "I did notice a certain feline grace when I first saw you. It must help with your," he paused for a second. "…jobs."

"It does, but I try to hide it. Most cannot stomach the thought of demon girls" she answered as he walked around her, seemingly appraising her. His eyes travelled over her body, seeing every curve, accentuated by the black leather and denim she was wearing. His piercing eyes noticed her multiple holsters. "Yes… I can see you try to hide it. And you do a very good job of it." He nodded in approval.

"So, what do you do?" her voice was strong, revealing nothing about her quickly beating heart.

He smiled that crooked smile yet again. "I too am an assassin." He nodded. "It is… a job." She looked him over, repeating his process. She noted his height and muscular build. She saw his bright eyes and floppy dark hair. He was, gorgeous. That was it. He was a vampire and he was gorgeous.

"So…" he moved forwards drawing closer to her, not knowing the effect he would have on her at all. "So... would you like to get something to eat?" He reached for her hand and she gave it to him, her fingers curling around his.

When he turned from her, and hesitated slightly, she thought he was going to change his mind. But he turned back to her and said with a slight blush, "Would you mind terribly riding on my back? It would go faster."

Her heart stopped at his suggestion. Physical contact between a vampire and a demon was unheard of. But she nodded, and through in a barb towards herself to see how he would react.

"Good thing I'm tiny!" He just smiled. "You're fine the way you are." He let her climb on, realizing that she was right. Her 5'5" frame was very light. She wrapped her legs around him, and he held them to make her steadier.

"Ready?" He felt her nod and then pushed off the ground, running up and lamppost and landing softly on the rooftop of a building before taking off running.

"You know," she spoke softly into his ear. "I could have kept up with you, I'm pretty fast." He just smiled. "I know." She was confused. "But then…" Pathos was silent. He wasn't going to tell her that he had watched her for many nights and days, falling more and more in love. He had just wanted to be closer to her, to feel her body against his.

Kitsune was surprised when he headed into the forest, dodging many tall trees before coming to a tree that could easily be the largest one in the forest. Pathos landed on a branch, helping her off in one swift movement.

She looked around and almost missed him knock on a large knot. A door in the tree swung open, and a tall dark Italian vampire looked down on them.

"Pathos…" he paused. "Who, is she? She is not one of us. I cannot let her in. You know the..." Pathos cut him off. "She is my…date. And she will be coming in whether you like it or not. After you." He made a slight gesture with his arm, telling her to go in.

Kitsune smiled and took Pathos' hand, entwining their fingers. She pulled on his hand lightly, pulling him into the restaurant evenly with her. As much as she liked his chivalry, she preferred to be his equal.


End file.
